


Haircuts

by SML8180



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Hair Grows, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Hank Needs a Haircut, How Do I Tag, Nobody Knows How or Why, Post-Canon, so does Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Several weeks after the Android Revolution, Hank is in need of a haircut. Afterwords, he notices that Connor could use one, too.





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight-up self-indulgent domestic fluff between Hank and Connor, inspired by a piece of artwork done by Julientel on Tumblr. I saw the piece, and it sparked this 4 page thing.

In the weeks following the Revolution, Connor had basically moved in with Hank, seeing as he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. Connor had even been put on the police department’s payroll, along with other android officers. Hank had taken him to pick up some new clothes, allowing the RK800 to basically ditch his CyberLife uniform. They also picked up a handful of other things Connor would need now that he was living with the Lieutenant; some bedding of his choice, pajamas to change into after work, bottles of Thirium, a hairbrush and comb, and a couple of storage boxes for him to keep his things in. For the time being, they were still staying at Hank’s house, which only had one bedroom. Connor insisted that he didn’t need a bedroom of his own, considering that he was an android and didn’t need sleep, but Hank brought up the point that having his own room would give Connor a space to make his own. They decided that they would work on looking for a place with two bedrooms, which would allow them to have Sumo around, as well.

Over time, they started to develop a routine. Connor would always be up before Hank, and he’d prepare breakfast for the man. This didn’t always turn out well at first, until the android had downloaded some household protocols to help him. From there, Connor would make sure Hank got up on time, wanting to break his habit of being late to work. Connor would feed Sumo while Hank ate, and take the dog out while the Lieutenant got ready. When the android returned with the dog, he and Hank would head off to work. When they got home, Hank would take Sumo for another walk, with Connor tagging along, and they would relax once they got back, until Connor made Hank dinner and Sumo was fed again. From there, they would simply relax for the rest of the evening.

After a couple of months, Hank couldn’t help but notice that his hair was getting in the way more and more, to the point where it was honestly getting annoying. He also started to notice that Connor was brushing at his own hair more as time went on, though he initially wrote it off as the android just picking up the habit from watching himself. So, one Saturday, when they were both off from work, Hank got out a towel, his comb, clippers, scissors, a mirror, and filled a spray bottle of water, and set everything out in the kitchen.

“Hey, Connor,” he called out, hearing the android return from walking Sumo. “C’mere a sec.”

“What is it, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, coming into the kitchen and setting Sumo’s leash on the counter. Hank was still trying to get Connor to call him by his first name, and while he did most of the time, he did occasionally still refer to Hank by his rank, instead.

“You know how to cut hair?”

“Not currently, but I can look up a basic set of protocols if the need arises. Why do you ask?”

“Because this is getting out of control,” Hank responded, ruffling his own hair a bit. “Was wondering if you’d be able to cut it. The barber I usually go to closed up shop.”

“I can try, if you’re sure about this,” Connor told him. Now that Hank had mentioned it, his hair was longer than usual.

“As long as you don’t cut me, it’ll be fine,” Hank joked, taking a seat on one of the chairs from the kitchen table.

Connor gave a quiet chuckle, picking up the towel from the table and wrapping it over Hank’s shoulders. As he got Hank ready, he looked up and downloaded some basic protocols used by androids who were in the business of cutting and styling hair. He sprayed down Hank’s hair with the water, running the comb through it to dislodge any knots and make it easier to work with. Once the comb went through smoothly, Connor picked up the scissors from the table.

“Just cut it to my jaw,” Hank told him. “About what it was in November.”

“Got it,” Connor replied, running the comb through the man’s hair and beginning to cut small bits at a time. A pleasant silence fell between the two as the android worked, trimming Hank’s hair. After a while, he finished up, using a hand towel to dry Hank’s hair a bit and then combing it back out. “I think that should do it.”

“Alright, let’s see how you did,” Hank mused, picking up the mirror from the table and taking a look. “Not bad,” he mumbled, turning his head a bit. “Actually, it’s pretty good. Nothing looks off.”

“I’m glad you’re happy with it, Hank,” Connor returned. He took the towel off of Hank’s shoulders, shaking the last of the hair off it, before grabbing the broom to sweep everything up.

As Connor swept, Hank started to gather everything back up to put things where they belong. He couldn’t help but notice, though, that Connor was having to brush his hair away from his eyes as he worked, as it kept falling into his face.

“Hey, Con, sit down for a sec,” he prompted, patting the back of the chair he had been sitting in not long ago.

“Is something wrong, Hank?” Connor questioned, looking up at the man as he took a seat.

“Just taking a look at something,” Hank replied, turning Connor’s head so he was looking forward and ran his fingers through the android’s brown hair. Just as it seemed, the android’s hair was a fair bit longer than it was originally. “How does your hair even grow? Is it because you’re a  _ state-of-the-art prototype  _ or what? And where did all these curls come from?”

“Hank?” Connor questioned, cutting through the man’s rambling. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, this pile of curls on your head,” Hank answered. “Okay, son, that’s it. You need to do something with your hair.”

“But my hair is fine?”

“Do you even look in the mirror? It’s going deviant!” Hank exclaimed, ruffling the android’s hair. Connor only gave a bit of a snort in response. “What? It does look like it,” the man huffed.

“I suppose it is getting long,” Connor mused. “Maybe a bit of a cut would do some good.”

“I’ll get you sorted out,” Hank told him, picking up the towel from the table and wrapping it over Connor’s shoulders. “I used to cut Cole’s hair; as outgoing as the kid was, he hated people messing with his hair.”

“Not too short, right?” Connor questioned.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just neaten it up, get it out of your face,” Hank confirmed, as he went to grab Connor’s comb. When he returned, he ran the comb through the android’s hair, getting out any knots and making sure that the longer portion at the top of his head was out of the way. “Think I’ll start at a six on the back and sides, blend it through, and trim the top. Won’t be a huge change, but it’ll be neater.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Connor told him, putting his trust in the man behind him.

“Alright,” Hank responded, swapping out the guard on the clippers and getting to work. He trimmed the back and sides of Connor’s hair with the clippers, making sure his edges stayed clean, keeping a hand on the top of the android’s head to keep him still and at the correct angle. He knew Connor would be able to keep his head still, but the habit still held up from what he used to cut Cole’s hair. After turning off the clippers, Hank sprayed Connor’s hair with the water to make it easier to work with, and started to trim the longer portion down, using his comb as a guide to keep things even. He took his time, trimming a bit and checking his work as he went. After a while, he set the scissors down on the table. “Alright, take a look,” he prompted, handing Connor the mirror.

The android took the mirror, looking over Hank’s work, running his fingers through his hair. He didn’t say anything for a bit, but his LED was spinning yellow as he took in the new cut. After some time, he smiled, giving a bit of a chuckle. “I like it.”

“I thought so,” Hank responded, chuckling a bit. He took the towel off of Connor’s shoulders and shook it out, before sweeping up the hair into a pile. “We should probably brush out Sumo, while we’re at it, he’s shedding like crazy.”

Connor nodded in agreement, calling Sumo over to them. The dog lumbered over, his tail slowly wagging as the two men went about brushing out his coat, getting out any loose hair and knots. Eventually, they were able to finally clean up the kitchen, with all three of them now cleaned up, themselves.

Hank and Connor settled on the couch, turning on the TV. Hank scrolled through the channel selection, looking for something they could watch, while Connor pulled out a laptop he had gotten. He hadn’t really needed it, considering he could look things up himself without an external device, but he found that he liked to interact with something, and it made it easier to show Hank if he found something interesting. He also used a locked folder to keep a sort of journal, writing down his thoughts as he adjusted to having emotions and had new experiences. There were pages and pages of first-time experiences, and today, a new one was added; his first haircut.


End file.
